


Hooded

by Pyrobee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Lesbian, mechanic!betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrobee/pseuds/Pyrobee
Summary: Veronica has no idea why the sight of Betty under the hood of her car—biting her lip, hands greasy—is enough to make her feel all hot and bothered. Good thing she has plenty of lemonade.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about cars, and it probably shows, but this has been floating around in my head since the latest episode. I hope you enjoy.

Veronica was fed up. When her mother got her a new car last week—though “new” was an exaggeration—she’d been elated at first. Sure, the seller had been a bit shady and the price had been too good to be true, but she and Hermione had fallen for it, hook, line, and sinker. After just one week of really shaky driving, Veronica stood before the smoking hunk of junk, hands on her hips in exasperation. She’d lifted the hood, but that and checking oil was the extent of her knowledge on cars.

Hermione made a thoughtful noise. “Well, I can drop you off at school today, but I don’t know how soon it will be before I have enough money to pay for a mechanic. This new job pays better than Pop’s but not that much better,” she said. “Sorry, honey.”

Veronica refrained from huffing. “It’s not your fault.”

“Maybe one of your friends can help us out. Archie looks like he knows what to do with his hands.”

Veronica raised an eyebrow, but she had to admit that it was true. So that was how she found herself sitting in front of him at lunch with her most pleading expression on her face.

“Sorry, Ronnie,” said Archie, ever-present guitar in hand. “I don’t know anything about cars.”

When she looked at Jughead, he blew his breath out and shook his head, as if the idea was ridiculous. Kevin outright laughed. 

“Actually, you should ask Betty,” Kevin said, perking up. 

“Ask Betty what?” Betty asked, approaching from behind. She sat in front of Veronica and flashed her a smile. 

“You know how to fix cars?” Veronica asked, surprised. Her eyes lit on the blonde, interested. 

“Well, I’m no expert,” Betty said, humble as ever, “but I know my way around a chassis.”

The joking tone was met with three blank looks from the boys and a big smile from Veronica.

“Great! Do you think you could take a look at my new—old—terrible car? It’s already broken down. Please, I’ll do whatever you want!”

Betty flushed prettily, which Veronica always found appealing, and she nodded. “Sure thing. I can tell my mom that I’m meeting Kevin to study.”

A glance at Kevin sealed the deal, and Veronica beamed, already planning a reward in her head. As she made sure to tell them, it was going to be a good one.

Later, Veronica opened the door to meet Betty, her welcoming smile stuttering at the sight of the other girl in tight jeans and a tank top that showed off her tan arms. Betty carried a toolbox and a rag and almost seemed like a completely different person. Veronica looked Betty up and down, a very different smile appearing on her face. The other girl met her look shyly, ducking her head.

“So where is this new, old, terrible car?” Betty asked.

After some testing—tinkering around under the hood, turning it on, revving the engine, humming at the smoke, and other things Veronica watched with intrigue—Betty made a decisive “hmm!” and pointed at the offending device under the hood. She said some words that Veronica barely listened to, so intent was she on observing Betty in this new element, and then fidgeted for a couple of seconds under Veronica’s gaze before clearing her throat.

“So I have to go get a new one,” Betty went on, flushing. “It shouldn’t be too expensive. I know the guy at the shop.”

“Do you?” This new detail was just as fascinating as the others that had been uncovered that day. Veronica wondered why all of this was so impressive, so…appealing…to her. 

“Yeah,” said Betty, shy. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Wait, let me get my credit card,” Veronica said, coming to her senses finally. “One sec.”

While Veronica waited for Betty, she stood by the front door, smoothing out her black dress, messing with her phone, shifting with a weird abundance of energy. She’d already made lemonade and was contemplating scones maybe when her mother appeared, looking terribly amused.

“What’s this?” Hermione placed her hand under her chin in mock contemplation. “Is my Veronica nervous? I wonder why that could be.”

Veronica gaped, insulted. “I’m not nervous. I’m just waiting for Betty. She’s doing me a huge favor, so I want to—“

Hermione laughed, and her daughter huffed. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you with a crush!” she said, sounding delighted. “I’m glad you’ve taken well to Riverdale. I was worried.”

Hermione walked on casually, as if unaware of how thunderstruck she’d made her daughter. Veronica stood in her wake, stunned. Was that what this was? The fluttery feelings, the fascination, the fidgeting… Veronica pinched the bridge of her nose. Of course, how could she be so dense? 

The door rang, and Veronica actually jumped. Laughing nervously, she opened the door and met Betty for the second time that day. 

The other girl held the new part aloft, which…looked very much like it belonged in a car, Veronica was sure. 

“Hey, Betty,” she said, her enthusiasm somewhat subdued. Betty’s smile dimmed a fraction. “That really was quick.”

Betty tilted her head. “Are you okay? I…could come back.”

“No! No, I’m sorry,” Veronica said, shaking her head. “Let’s get started.”

“Let’s?” Betty followed, bemused, as Veronica led her to the car. 

“I’ll hand you tools,” Veronica said decisively, prompting Betty’s laugh.

“Okay.” 

Betty bent over the hood of Veronica’s car, which she’d decided to name Cruella, and set to work for the better part of an hour, assuring Veronica that it would be a quick fix. Veronica tried to remain aloof and removed from this surprisingly charming situation, but she found herself staring more and more as Betty’s hands got greasier and greasier—especially since Betty really didn’t need her help. Veronica’s eyes skimmed from where Betty’s hips pressed into the grill, up to where the blonde hinged at the waist under the hood. She saw that her tank top was riding up over her tan stomach, and she skipped nervously up over the dangerous bit to where sweat was starting to bead on her chest and neck. Veronica’s eyes then trailed up to where Betty bit her lip and furrowed her glistening brow in concentration and then dipped down to her flexing arms, lingering on the forearms especially, and on to her slippery fingers as they worked. Betty wiped her brow at one point, smearing a little grease there, and Veronica gulped as the other girl wiped her hands on her dirty rag. She came out from under the hood suddenly and stretched with her hands on her lower back, staining her white tank top with black handprints. Veronica had the sudden, almost wistful thought that Betty’s hands probably wouldn’t stain her own, darker clothes too badly. She licked her lips. When did it get so hot?

“Man, I’m thirsty,” said Betty, startling Veronica.

“Lemonade!” Veronica blurted. Betty looked up, brows raised. “I, uh, made some for you.” Veronica shifted, feeling like an idiot. “I’ll get you some.”

Betty shook her head, smiled. “Oh, I’m fine, Ronnie. I’m almost done, actually.”

“I’ll be right back!” Veronica hurried off, leaving Betty to shake her head fondly and get back to work. 

The blonde finally straightened and tossed her rag over her shoulder as Veronica returned, sheepishly holding the sweating glass. She handed it over. “I should have offered earlier.”

“No big deal, I’m already finished,” Betty said breezily, leaning her head back to drink the lemonade down. Veronica watched her throat work, wishing she’d brought a glass for herself as her own throat went dry. 

Veronica laughed nervously as Betty handed the glass back, and Betty regarded her curiously, tracked the hand that tucked dark hair back, the eyes that ducked down.

“So,” said Betty, her voice a little lower than usual, “how about that reward I was promised?”

Veronica looked up, eyes widening at the implication in Betty’s words, and she could feel her heart pound madly in her throat. Still, making a move on a friend who had, up until that moment, seemed very much straight, was somewhat beyond her shaken courage at that point. She played coy, saying, “How could I possibly make it up to you?”

Betty made a show of thinking it over, and Veronica realized that she wasn’t the only one affected by the situation. It was like Betty had soaked up Veronica’s lost confidence. She finally smiled at Veronica, and, with a few potent words, kicked the ball firmly back in Veronica’s court. “A kiss, maybe?”

Veronica’s eyes flared. They were still in friendly territory. Veronica could easily kiss Betty on the cheek, and they’d both giggle, and everything would be back to normal on the next day. But Veronica could see how Betty’s eyes were dark and hooded and saw the way they lingered on Veronica’s lips, and she took a deep breath and a chance, leaning in.

When they kissed, Betty breathed in sharply, as if she couldn’t quite believe it, but then she was moving in, deepening it, and Veronica had never had such a thoroughly breathtaking first—second—kiss in her life. Betty was careful to keep her dirty hands off of Veronica though, and she mentally noted to tell Betty later that it was okay—more than okay—to touch her. Veronica pulled back, her eyes fluttering open as she took in a quick breath.

“Wow,” said Betty, and Veronica saw that her eyes were still closed. She smiled at the blonde as they finally opened and crinkled in happiness.

“Yeah,” Veronica said back, grinning so much it hurt. “If you thought that was good,” she continued with a little shyness left from before, “you should…come inside with me. I don’t think that was quite enough of a thank you.”

Any remaining doubt was erased by Betty’s blinding smile. Veronica grabbed Betty’s greasy hand, and they ran inside, the car with its still-open hood long forgotten behind them.


End file.
